What Happens Between Partners, Stays Between Partners
by lizatown16
Summary: Detectives Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead struggle to find a balance between their jobs as partners and their overwhelming attraction towards each other. This is my first fan fiction story about Chicago PD and my first fan fiction story ever, actually. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was a rowdy night at Molly's in downtown Chicago. Most of the Intelligence Unit from the CPD had shown up to celebrate a successful bust and to blow off some steam. Adding to the raucous was a large group of firefighters from Firehouse 51 coming in for their weekly drink.

Erin Lindsay sat at a table with her colleagues, everyone in high spirits and full of more than their share of alcohol. Erin had lost count of how many drinks she'd had and was beginning to realize that slowing down after her fifth shot might've been a good idea. Her lips had gone numb and her laughter was free, two sure signs that she was, indeed, drunk.

Jay Halstead, her partner, sat close by and shot her a look. Erin smirked at him sheepishly. It seemed she couldn't hide anything from him, including her drunkenness. He raised an eyebrow at her, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he shook his head in amusement.

"I didn't even see him coming, dude. Whatever he was on had him at another level. The guy was like a freakin' animal!" Adam Ruzek laughed, taking a hearty gulp of his beer.

The usual group; Lindsay, Halstead, Burgess, Ruzek and Atwater sat around a booth exchanging stories about this past week's bust.

"You should've seen your face, Ruzek. I swear you almost pissed yourself when he jumped on you." Jay said, as the table erupted in laughter. Burgess leaned into Ruzek, clutching his arm and nuzzling him.

"Don't listen to Halstead, babe. You fought like a champ." Ruzek smiled down at Burgess and planted a small kiss on her lips, an action that garnered groans around the table.

Ignoring his colleagues, Ruzek held his glass and pointed a finger at Jay. "Yeah, Halstead. I may have been surprised but I gave him a good beat down afterwards." He defended jokingly.

It was still strange to see Ruzek and Burgess so openly _together_. Sure, their flirty banter and obvious sexual tension had always been there, but to see it played out so freely was another thing completely. For a moment, Erin couldn't help but feel jealous. Burgess wasn't technically part of Intelligence, therefore, a relationship between she and Ruzek was permitted.

Erin glanced at Jay, her heart hammering a bit as she caught him staring at her. He held her gaze for a second, his blue eyes seeming to read the thoughts in her head before he looked down into his glass. Did he know how she felt? What she'd been hiding for the past few months that they'd been partners? And most importantly, did he know how much she regretted telling him 'Maybe someday'?

Her drunk thoughts were getting away with her head. Of course they couldn't be together. They were partners. Anything more than that and they risked their emotions causing problems in the field. Not to mention Voight's no tolerance policy towards workplace romances. He'd have both of their heads if he ever suspected something more between them.

Erin downed the rest of her drink and settled on pushing away her feelings towards Jay. She was good at that, pushing things down and avoiding uncomfortable emotions. Erin Lindsay was a tough girl and tough girls didn't let things get to them. Least of all, boys. She sat back against the booth and realized that tonight, she was content to just enjoy the company of her friends.

As the hours dragged into the early morning, the crowd inside of Molly's began to wind down. The low lights in the bar and soft music had Erin yawning, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Alright, you lush. Let's get you home." Jay said, standing and grabbing his coat from the seat. He offered out a hand to Erin and she graciously took it, not sure if she was able enough to stand on her own.

"Thank you all for a great night. I'm looking forward to kicking some ass on Monday… Right after I sleep for the next two days straight." Jay said with a smile and the group chuckled in agreement. Erin leaned softly against his side, unstable without his solid form to hold her up. "In the meantime, I'm going to get my drunk partner home. See you guys."

"Don't have too much fun tonight, Halstead!" Burgess called as Jay helped a stumbling Erin out of the bar. He nodded his head sarcastically, rolling his eyes for good measure and flipping his colleagues the bird as they passed through the door.

* * *

Once on the street, Jay slipped an arm around Erin for support, making sure she didn't slip on the icy sidewalk. Erin gripped the front of his coat and snuggled in under his arm, a move that surprised him. _Damn, she is drunk._ Jay thought, though he didn't mind the warmth of her body against him.

"You're such a good guy, you know that, Halstead? Most of them are garbage, but you're one of the good ones. Even if I do give you shit." Erin stated matter-of-factly.

Jay chuckled, maneuvering them around a slick patch of ice, perhaps using it as an excuse to pull Erin in a bit closer. "Thanks, Lindsay."

Once inside the warmth of the car, Erin rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. Jay couldn't help but stare a moment at how peaceful she was. Gone was the tough girl guise, always ready for a fight with her emotional wall up for defense. This was how Jay liked her, calm and unguarded with her hair a mess and her expression soft.

"You know this doesn't mean you get to drive, right?" Erin slurred, peeking over at him through small slits.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Lindsay. This house-husband is breaking free of his chains." He laughed, shifting the car into drive and putting a bit of extra pressure on the gas.

"Whatever, Halstead. You know you love being my house-husband." Erin muttered before shutting her eyes and drifting off.

Jay gave a small smirk. She was right. He loved being her house-husband… even if it did mean he rode permanently in shotgun.

The pair arrived at Erin's apartment twenty minutes later. Jay decided against struggling with her drunken limbs and opted to carry Erin. She was surprisingly light, her head lolling against his shoulder as he made his way up to her floor.

The apartment was nice, a lot nicer than his and with a great view of the Chicago skyline. All wood floors, sleek lines, and stainless steel, it looked more like a bachelor pad than the apartment of a thirty-year old woman.

Jay settled Erin onto her bed, stepping back and taking the opportunity to look around the room. It was true that a person's home spoke to their personality. Erin was neat and tidy and it showed in the cleanliness of her home. Books lined the shelves against the walls of her bedroom and simple white comforter lay on the bed. A few pictures were set here and there; a frame with Voight and his son Justin, one with Jules, their colleague who had been murdered by El Pulpo a few short months back, some with friends of hers he'd never met. And lastly, a photo that surprised him. Tucked into the corner of her mirror was a shot of her and Jay, laughing at something he couldn't quite remember. It had been taken at this past year's CPD Christmas party and the two were dressed in matching red sweaters. Erin leaned into Jay, looking as though she'd just told him secret.

Jay ran his hand along the edge of the picture and smiled. Erin Lindsay was one mystery that this detective could not figure out.

He placed the picture back into the corner and walked to the kitchen. The clock on the stove read 3:45 and he knew there was no way he was driving home tonight. He glanced at the oversized couch and the blanket thrown over the back of it. _Better than the floor_. Jay thought to himself, taking off his boots and folding his jacket over a chair.

He'd settled into the couch and turned the tv on to a low murmur when he heard Erin call for him. Jay got up quickly, wondering if she needed help to the toilet after the amount of whiskey she'd taken back tonight. Damn, the girl could drink.

Erin stood in front of her mirror, struggling with the buttons travelling down the back of her shirt. "Will you help unbutton these? I'm too drunk to get it off and it's scratchy." She mumbled, turning around and offering him her back.

"Yeah, no problem." He said, quietly.

She lifted her hair and Jay slowly began undoing each button. The soft skin of her back began to show as he worked farther down, revealing the black lacy bra clasped in the back. Jay swallowed, telling himself not to stare. As he undid the last button, Erin turned back around towards Jay and lifted her arms up expectantly. Jay hesitated.

"Help, Jay." She said, pouting out her bottom lip.

He'd never seen her act like this. He wasn't sure if she was merely teasing him or if it was the alcohol. Jay calmly lifted Erin's shirt over her head, making sure to keep his eyes firmly on her face. He handed her the shirt and she let it fall to the ground, stepping in a bit closer. Her eyes bore into his, both an invitation and a challenge. His insides were screaming at him to step towards her, to touch the soft skin of her hip just above her waistband, to run his fingers down her bare back. But the image of Voight in his face, spitting with anger and threatening to throw him out of Intelligence kept his instincts in check.

Erin placed a palm on Jay's stomach, stepping in so that her chest was pressed against his. He struggled to maintain control of his breathing, his heart pumping harder with each second that Erin moved closer. She stood up on her tip toes, tipping her head up and slowly, yet deliberately, kissing the base of his neck. Jay closed his eyes, breathing in and fighting to keep his fists at his sides. Erin's hands travelled up his chest, moving around the back of his neck and tangling themselves in his hair.

"Kiss me, Jay. We both know you want to." Erin whispered, planting teasing kisses at the base of his neck and along the stubble of his jawline.

God, he wanted her. More than anything he'd ever wanted in his life aside from a spot on the Intelligence squad.

His hands seemed to move with their own free will, gripping at the soft flesh of her hips as he maneuvered her against the wall. They were both breathing heavily now, their chests rising and falling with each other as Jay pressed his body against Erin's. He leaned his head down, looking into Erin's now wide and almost pleading eyes. Her lips parted in anticipation as he touched his nose to hers. She gripped desperately at his t-shirt, begging him to do it. To kiss her.

Abruptly, Jay released Erin and took a step back. He shook his head and ran a hand down his face, his breathing coming out raggedly.

"We can't do this, Erin. As much as I want to, I can't risk losing my spot in Intelligence." Jay said through gritted teeth. He'd used her first name instead of her last, making it clear that this wasn't a joke.

He continued clenching and unclenching his fists as Erin stood against the wall. Even in her intoxicated state, she suddenly felt too exposed. She glanced around and found an old t-shirt folded on a chair, grabbing it and slipping it on.

"Ok, yeah, I get it." Erin said, swallowing and crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

The silence in the room was deafening. They'd never had an awkward silence. They'd had plenty of silences, sure, but they'd always been comfortable. No need to fill every empty space with words. This time was different, though. Erin felt overwhelmed and dizzy. Her stomach rolled, her vision beginning to spin, and she knew she had to find a toilet.

"I'll just be a minute!" She said, running for the bathroom and making sure she shut the door behind her. Dropping to her knees, Erin hurled the contents of her stomach into the empty toilet bowl, vowing to herself that she was never drinking again. The door opened and Jay crouched over her, gathering her hair in his hands and away from her face.

"No, go away Jay. This is humiliating." Erin muttered into the toilet bowl, feeling the snot run down her nose. This was officially the lowest of the low.

"It's fine, Erin. Get it out now and you'll feel better." He told her, softly rubbing circles on her back.

Erin squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the next wave about to wrack through her. This night had just gone from bad to worse in the span of five minutes. She didn't even want to think about what the morning offered.

* * *

The sunlight peaked between the slits of Erin's blinds, sending a bright stream of light onto her face. She groaned, feeling a pounding in her temples and ache throughout her whole body.

_What the hell happened last night?_ Erin thought, sitting up in bed and taking in her surroundings. She glanced across the room into the mirror and frowned. She'd had better mornings.

The sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen caused Erin's stomach to drop. _Oh God, he's still here._ She thought. She covered her face with both palms, wishing with everything she had that she could just disappear. Slipping her feet softly out of bed, Erin tiptoed across the floor to her bathroom, careful not to tip off Jay that she was awake. Erin clicked the door shut and hurried to hop in the shower; it was bad enough that she'd humiliated herself last night. She wasn't going to make it worse by looking like last week's garbage when she greeted him next.

After a rushed twenty minutes of showering, teeth brushing, and blow drying, Erin emerged from her bedroom and into the living room.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Jay called from the kitchen, a pan of scrambled eggs in his hand and his annoying smirk playing across his lips.

Erin leaned against the frame of her bedroom door with her arms crossed. Hesitant to engage in what would probably be the most embarrassing conversation of her life.

"Or should we just call you Pukey Princess from now on?" He asked, breaking out into a full grin and laughing at his own joke. Erin could feel the tension breaking and a smile of her own began to form.

"Oh, shut up, Halstead. Need I mention Antonio's birthday party where you covered not only half of your clothing in vomit, but my brand new shoes as well?" She shot back, raising her eyebrows and crossing the distance to the kitchen counter.

_Of course he has to look good in the morning._ Erin thought, irritated. Even with a healthy bit of stubble growing along his jawline and his eyes still small from sleep, Jay Halstead completely rocked the morning-after look.

"Alright, alright! You have me there." Jay admitted, lifting up his hands in surrender and shooting her a grin.

"So what'd you make me?" Erin peaked over the counter, her stomach growling at the sight of two hearty plates filled with pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"Only the best hangover cure known to man." Jay said, setting a plate down in front of her and maneuvering himself onto the seat next to her.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the excuse not to talk, or even think, about what had happened last night.

With a clearing of his throat, Jay set his fork down and turned to face Erin.

"So about last night…"

"Look," Erin interrupted, "I was clearly very drunk and very horny last night. You were the unfortunate straight male that happened to cross my path, and that's it. Beginning and end of story." She told him, picking back up her fork and shoving in a mouthful of pancake.

"Erin…" Jay trailed.

She chewed, gulping down the oversized bite and shaking her head. "No, Jay. It was a mistake and I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. It's just better if we don't talk about it anymore. We can just let it go and pretend it never happened." Erin declared with a wave of her fork. She was having trouble making eye contact with him, his blue eyes breaking down her will each time she glanced into them.

He was silent for a moment as he pushed his food around on his plate. "Fair enough, Lindsay. If that's what you want to do."

"It is." She responded haughtily.

Jay leaned his head to the side, attempting to have Lindsay look at him. "Just know that I'm always here to talk, ok? Even if we can't be…. Even if we're forced to just be partners, I'm always here."

Erin glanced at him and the genuine smile he was wearing, feeling herself soften as a result of his boyish charm.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, rolling her eyes but returning his grin. She was thankful to have a partner like Jay in her life, even if she'd almost screwed that up last night. Through it all, she knew he'd always have her back.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm fine

_A Few Months Later_

"I swear to God, I will rip you to fucking pieces if you don't tell us where she is!" Jay yelled, pounding his fist down violently on the metal table.

The perp, Pablo Garcia, sat in his chair and began to chuckle. He shook his head at Jay who stood shaking, the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Sorry, no can do, ese. But I bet they're taking real good care of her where ever she is." Garcia said, his eyes gleaming wickedly. "Chica's got a good ass on her, they're all gonna be loving that."

Jay lunged at him, bringing his fist down on Garcia's face again and again. The sound of the blows were sickening; all of the rage and fear inside of Jay was being released on the lowly thug beneath him. The door to the interrogation room flew open as Antonio Dawson and Hank Voight barged in, grabbing Jay and dragging him out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We work under my rules, Halstead! My rules!" Voight roared into Jay's face, shoving him up against the wall and pinning him there. Jay struggled, his eyes still wide with a fire raging behind them.

"I'm sick of doing nothing! Every second that we sit here bullshitting is another second she could be dead!" Jay yelled back, shoving Voight off of him.

Antonio stepped in, aware of the sensitivity of the situation for both men. He put his hands up between Jay and Voight, attempting to break the standoff and diffuse the situation.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's just calm this down," Antonio said, making deliberate eye contact with both men. "This is an emotional situation for all of us, we need to keep our heads on straight and focus on what's important. And that's finding Erin."

At the sound of her name, both Jay and Voight seemed to deflate. During an undercover operation gone wrong, Erin had been separated from Jay and kidnapped by the Sinaloa cartel, one of Chicago's most notorious and violent drug cartels. Over the past three days, the Intelligence Unit had been ripping apart the city in an attempt to find her. With minimal leads and their covers blown, the group was facing a deadly situation for one of their own. The tensions were running high within the unit; with Voight on edge and Jay ready to fight anybody getting in his way, the rest of Intelligence was walking on glass.

"Bring Garcia up to the cage. I'll deal with this." Voight told Antonio, his eyes darkening. Even without his adopted daughter in a hostage situation, Voight was a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Antonio worried that Voight might just be pushed to the extremes with this case. Pushed to do things that he couldn't come back from.

* * *

The Intelligence Unit and their backup stood ready and waiting outside of a warehouse in downtown Chicago. After a bit of necessary force and two nights in the cage, Voight had gotten the truth out of Pablo Garcia. Erin was being held in the Sinaloa's main warehouse, the same one that housed a majority of their weapons and drugs. With a lead on Erin's whereabouts, the team had moved quickly, calling in as much backup as they could find in the early hours of the morning. As the sun was beginning to peak up over the city's skyscrapers, the team prepared to make their bust.

"Everybody knows the plan, stick with it and we're going to get her out of there alive. Stick to your instincts, don't try and be the hero. Get in and get out." Voight said, his voice low.

The group nodded in agreement, dressed to the nines in vests and weapons, ready to take back one of their own. Though prepared, there was an air of tension lingering over the group. Jay stood near the door, rifle in his hands and a determined look on his face. Nothing would stand in the way of Jay Halstead finding his partner.

Voight rested his fingers on the door handle and made eye contact with each member of his unit, "On my call, 1…. 2….3….!"

The door opened and the team moved swiftly in each direction, spreading out in an organized formation. The warehouse was substantial, with rows of shelving and equipment filling the interior. The team could hear laughter coming from what seemed to be the center of the building and they continued forward, keeping their footsteps quiet in order to maintain the element of surprise. Voight put up a hand, motioning for the team to stop before reaching the opening of the room. A number of tables sat lined up, covered in pounds of narcotics and illegal weapons. Workers stood at each table, measuring out quantities and bagging them up for later sale. Off to the side stood the leader of the cartel's son, Santiago Martinez, surrounded by his thugs and body guards. He crouched down and brought his hand up to touch the face of a young woman, her head tilted down with her hair shielding her face. Jay's heart began to pound rapidly in his chest and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Antonio, who squeezed his shoulder and gave him a look as if to say, "Keep your head on straight. We've almost got her."

With the motion of Voight's hand, the team moved forward immediately, surrounding the men and women in the center.

"Chicago PD, put your hands up where we can see them!" Voight yelled in his gruff voice, maneuvering towards where Erin sat hunched over.

The gun fire rang out throughout the room and soon enough, the team was involved in a firefight. The workers began running as the team fired back at the cartel's men. Jay rushed to Erin's side, working away at the ties around her wrists and ankles, and standing her up. She looked at him and Jay's stomach sank. Her face was a mess of blood and bruises; her left eye swelled shut, a gash across her cheek and her bottom lip swollen. The anger inside Jay was almost enough to consume him.

"Get her out of here! Go go!" Voight shouted, firing across the room at a man crouched behind an overturned table.

The two partners ran towards the exit, Jay practically carrying Erin as they made their way out. Officers quickly rushed to their sides as they exited the building, ushering them towards the awaiting ambulance.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. It looks worse than it is." Erin muttered, downplaying the situation as she always did. Jay set her into the back of the ambulance, standing guard over her as the paramedics checked her out and bandaged her wounds. She continually glanced over at Jay, both partners holding each other's gaze and seeming to communicate without words. Jay had to fight the urge to shove the paramedics out of the way and hold her, wrapping her up safely in his arms. _Thank God she's alive, _He thought silently.

* * *

An hour later, the team stood outside the warehouse awaiting more cop cars for the remaining men in the cartel, standing handcuffed against the wall.

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Voight questioned, his hands resting on Erin's shoulders.

She shook her head and forced a smile, "No, I'm fine. I swear." She shrugged out from under Voight's grip and faced her colleagues. "Thank you guys, for finding me. You did a hell of a job and I probably wouldn't be standing here without you."

"Hey, you're one of our own. We do anything for our own." Antonio assured, wrapping Erin in a hug.

After giving her statement and thanking everyone again, Erin turned to Jay who stood away from the rest of the group. "Will you take me home?" She asked softly, pulling the shock blanket a little tighter around her shoulders.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded, wrapping an arm around her and ushering her towards the passenger seat of the car. He turned the car on, switching the heat onto full blast. "I'm just gonna go tell Voight that I'm getting you home. You okay in here?"

Erin gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." _I'm fine_. A phrase she seemed to be repeating a lot in the past hour.

Jay shut the door and made his way over to the group, pulling Voight to the side. "I'm going to get her home. She seems a little bit off, so I'll keep an eye on her to make sure everything's alright."

Voight nodded, "Good. She needs someone tonight and it might be a rough one. Call me if anything changes." He clapped Jay on the shoulder and turned back around towards Antonio.

"Oh, and Jay," Voight called as Jay turned his head, "Good job today getting my girl out of there."

"Thank you, sergeant." Jay replied with a nod. He climbed back into the car where Erin was waiting, shutting the door and turning towards her.

"You don't even know how happy I am to see you." He murmured, shifting the car into gear and pulling away from the scene. He reached over for her hand and she graciously accepted it, linking her fingers through his and resting her head back against the seat.

"Me too." She whispered, closing her eyes and relaxing for the first time in five days.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin put the key into the lock and walked into her apartment, Jay trailing behind her with his duffel bag. With his prompting, Erin had agreed to let Jay stay over for the night. "Just to make sure you're safe." He'd insisted on the drive over.

"You want me to call Severide and let him know you're home?" Jay asked, setting his things down and moving to get a glass of water for Erin.

"No, no. Voight called him earlier to let him know that I was safe. I just don't think I can handle being around people right now, you know?" She asked, accepting the glass of water and gulping it down.

"Of course." He responded, shoving his hands in his pockets and observing her, "Do you want me to get you anything else? I could order some Chinese food and we can watch some trash TV?" Jay was struggling to keep things light, troubled by the darkness hanging over Erin's features.

She shook her head and motioned towards her bedroom. "I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed. I'm exhausted." Erin set the shock blanket on the couch and made her way to her bedroom door before pausing. "Thank you, Jay. It means a lot having you here." She said, forcing a smile his way.

"You've been there for me when I needed you. We're partners, that's what we're here for." He shrugged, noting how Erin seemed to be fighting back tears. "Let me know if you need anything." Jay said again as Erin nodded and disappeared into her room.

* * *

After thirty minutes and no sound from her room, Jay was concerned. He got up from the couch, padding through the apartment to Erin's bathroom. He knocked on the closed door, hearing the sound of running water but nothing else. "Hey, Erin… Everything alright in there?" He listened closely for a response but received none. He knocked again, louder this time, "Erin, hey, you ok?" Jay called impatiently. No answer. He twisted the handle, finding it unlocked, he opened the door and peered in.

"Erin, I'm coming in." He warned, searching the room for any sign of her. The shower was turned on, hot enough to fill the room with steam and Jay walked over to the glass doors. Behind the fogged glass, he could see Erin's small form huddled on the floor, her soft cries now audible. He rested a hand on the frame, letting out a sigh.

"Tell me what's going on, Erin. Let me help you." He murmured. Her cries were getting louder, turning into short sobs the longer that Jay stood there.

"I… I… can't… get the feeling of… his hands off of me…" She choked out, a sharp sob following suit.

Jay's hands tightened to fists and he clenched his jaw. _Screw this_, he thought, sliding the shower door open. Erin looked up at him, not in surprise but in desperation. He reached for the shower handle, switching off the flow of water and then grabbed for a towel. He crouched, his socks becoming soaked by the wet floor, and wrapped Erin in the soft cotton. He collected her drenched body in his arms and carried her to the bed, setting her down and pausing. She shivered violently, tremors wracking through her body even though the water had been scalding. Jay placed a hand on the side of her face, cupping her cheek and bringing her eyes up to meet his. Tears still flowed from the corners and her brown eyes were wide, fear and grief staring back at him.

"Don't leave me alone, Jay." She pleaded, desperately clutching onto his forearm.

"I'm right here." He whispered, motioning for Erin to lie down on the bed. She settled down onto her side as Jay pulled the covers back and slid in beside her. He pulled the comforter tight around the two of them, wrapping his arms around Erin and bringing her in close. She pressed her body against his, nuzzling her face into his neck and clinging to the front of his t-shirt. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, combing his fingers through her wet hair.

Another round of sobs wracked through Erin's body as she cried into Jay's neck, soaking the shoulder of his shirt. He held her tight, rubbing her back until the tears subsided and her breathing had become normal. She shifted in his arms, turning over so that her back was facing him, though she didn't pull away. Jay kept his arms wrapped firmly around Erin's waist, their hands linked and fingers intertwined. Their bodies fit together as if made for each other.

"Thank you, Jay." Erin muttered before her eyes drifted shut and her breathing slowed to the steady rhythm of sleep.

Jay dipped his head down, kissing the curve of her shoulder and resting his head there. He knew that for Erin Lindsay to be this vulnerable with him, something bad had happened inside that warehouse. Really bad. He had to stop himself from squeezing Erin in tighter for fear of waking her. In that moment, Jay Halstead vowed to protect this woman with everything he had in him. No harm would ever come to Erin again, not on his watch.

He settled his head down into the pillow and closed his eyes. Though he knew the sleeping woman in his arms couldn't hear him, he whispered his next words, "I love you, Erin Lindsay."

**Feel free to leave prompt ideas and reviews! I love hearing what everybody thinks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :) I love reading them and seeing what you think. Feel free to leave any questions, comments, or prompts for me!**

**This chapter is a long one, but I felt like I still needed to develop Erin and Jay's relationship a bit more. I have a few ideas of where I want to take the story, but I'm always open for new ideas! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_One Week Later_

It was a quiet night in the Intelligence office, most of the team either finishing paperwork or gearing up to head home. Voight had left an hour earlier, off to do Lord knew what on a solo case he'd been working. Halstead, Ruzek, and Atwater each sat at their desks, huddled over stacks of paper that only seemed to be growing. Halstead covered a yawn and looked at the clock on his computer, _8:56 PM. _

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna call it a night." He announced, standing and collecting his things. Ruzek looked up from his desk and nodded, giving Halstead a salute. Atwater stuck out a fist and Halstead bumped it as he walked by.

"See you in the AM, brother." Atwater called as Halstead made for the stairs. Antonio was climbing up, his hands holding a tray of coffee with a stack of files tucked beneath his arm.

"Halstead, hey. You heading out for the night?" He asked, pausing and taking a sip from his cup.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna finish up my reports at home. You prepping for a long night?" Halstead questioned, tipping his head towards the tray of drinks.

Antonio sighed and shrugged his shoulder. "I ain't got anything better to do." He said, referring to the fact that his wife and kids were no longer in Chicago. He'd been taking it hard, as far as Halstead could tell. The detective hadn't taken the frown off of his face since he'd gone home to find his house empty, Laura and the kids having gone to stay with her sister. He'd been pulling all-nighters, doubling up on his workload to avoid returning to the emptiness that had become his home.

Halstead clapped Antonio on the shoulder and squeezed, "Hey man, I'm sorry. You know my place is always open for company. You wanna watch a game, drink a beer? I got you covered." He offered, giving Antonio a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks, bro. That means a lot." He nodded, starting up the stairs. "Oh, hey, have you talked to Lindsay, lately? How's she doing?"

Halstead smiled, "Yeah, I talked to her this morning. She's doing a lot better." He attempted casually.

"Good, good. Tell her to take as much time as she needs, but that we're here waiting for her when she gets back." Antonio said, backing his way up to the steps.

"Will do." Halstead responded, giving a wave and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He continued down the stairs, giving Platt a wink as he passed by her desk, a gesture which she ignored, as usual. Halstead chuckled as he made his way out into the brisk Chicago air. As he walked to his car, he couldn't help the grin on his face. He was about to go home to the best part of his day.

* * *

Jay knocked on the door, hearing the sounds of the TV in the background and the soft padding of footsteps. The door opened to reveal Erin Lindsay, dressed in yoga pants and an oversized Chicago PD sweatshirt, a takeout box of Chinese in her left hand.

"Chinese, again? Really?" Jay asked, setting his things down by the counter and removing his boots.

Erin shoveled in a mouthful of noodles and shrugged, walking back to the couch and settling down beneath of blanket.

"I got plenty, so dig in." She said between bites, giving him a smile. "I got your spring rolls too, so don't be pouty."

Jay beamed at her, pulling a beer out of the fridge, popping the cap and taking a long drag out of the bottle. He piled his plate full and walked over to the couch, settling himself on the opposite end of Erin.

"So Antonio was asking about you today," Jay shared, crunching into his spring roll, hungrily.

"And? What'd you tell him?" Erin asked, raising an eyebrow and twirling her fork around in her noodles.

"That you're doing well." He answered, his mouth full of food.

And she was doing well, considering. The swelling around her eyes and cheeks was beginning to go down and the bruises covering her body had begun to fade to a light shade of green. Her tears had stopped and the dull look in her eyes had started to diminish as the week had progressed. But the nightmares remained. Each night she struggled to fall asleep, dreading the impending nightmares that never failed to wake her with choked screams. She and Jay had agreed on him spending the first night at her apartment. What they hadn't planned on was Erin's desperate need for Jay to help her get through each night. She never spoke about what had happened in the warehouse when Jay attempted to bring it up. It was only after she'd awoken screaming, calmed down by Jay and encircled in his arms that she opened up about her ordeal.

Santiago Martinez had taken the opportunity to make Erin his own personal plaything over the five days of her captivity. She'd been kept in a back room for most of the time, hand-cuffed to the wall on a filthy mattress. Martinez had shown no mercy. After Erin had confirmed that she'd been raped, in between sobs that wracked her body and had her clinging to Jay like a desperate child, he'd had trouble holding back the rage that seemed to be consuming him from the inside. In not so many words, Jay had tipped Voight off to what Martinez had done. The drug lord had fled the scene on the day of the bust, but Jay could bet his life that whatever case Voight had been working on this past week had something to do with Martinez. Jay wasn't so sure that he'd ever see a headline announcing the capture of the criminal and that was something he could live with. Voight had a history of disappearing the crooks that he felt Chicago needed to be cleansed of. And this criminal had gone after one of Voight's own. There would be no happy ending for Santiago Martinez with Hank Voight on his tail.

Jay pulled himself from his thoughts and looked over at Erin. She was wearing a sweatshirt that she'd stolen from his duffel and he was working hard to keep a smile from spreading across his lips.

"What're you staring at? Weirdo." She grumbled, though Jay could see the corners of her mouth threatening lift. Erin stretched out her body along the couch, shoving her feet beneath Jay's legs and settling a pillow under her head.

"Oh my god, your feet are ice! Put some socks on!" Jay cried, inching away from her small feet.

"You're such a baby, Halstead," She laughed, "Grab me a blanket then." She motioned towards the basket by his side.

Jay threw a blanket her way, sinking himself down into the couch and propping his feet up on the table. Erin flipped through the channels on the television, deciding on a hockey game with the knowledge that it was Jay's favorite team playing.

"What a sweetheart." He smiled, patting her leg and taking another sip of his beer.

Erin's phone began vibrating on the table, the name on the screen flashing _Kelly Severide_ with a picture of the two of them at Molly's. Erin looked down at the device, reached over and silenced it. Jay raised his eyebrows, shooting Erin a look across the couch. He couldn't ignore the small bit of pleasure that he felt from her snubbing her firefighter boyfriend.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked, aiming at keeping his tone uninterested.

Erin groaned, rubbing a hand across her forehead and closing her eyes. "I just don't feel like dealing with everything. He wants me to give him answers that I'm not ready to give yet." She admitted, her voice raspy. "Plus he wasn't too happy seeing you here the other day." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Me? All I was doing was dropping off some papers about the case!" Jay defended, incredulously.

The two partners shared a look, both knowing that he'd been over for more than just to drop off paperwork.

* * *

_Four Days Earlier_

It had been two days since Jay had first stayed the night and Erin had already begun to agonize about spending the night alone. She'd called him while he was at work and asked him to come hang out when he got off shift, though they both knew that he'd probably end up sleeping over yet again. It was an unspoken understanding between partners. Neither Jay nor Erin had anticipated Kelly Severide showing up unannounced, though, creating a situation that was uncomfortable for each party. Jay had been the one to answer the door, his grin quickly fading as he saw Severide standing in the hallway.

"Is Erin here?" Severide asked, a hint of irritation lining his voice.

Jay let the door swing open a little wider, "Yeah, come on in. She's in the kitchen." He motioned, stepping aside as Severide brushed past him with an intentional roughness.

"Okay…" Jay had muttered under his breath. He shut the door and followed Severide deeper into the apartment.

Erin was standing over a pint of ice cream, piling her bowl full of the rich chocolaty goodness. In the past, she'd admitted to her partner that chocolate ice cream was her comfort food of choice, along with Chinese. On his way over, Jay had picked up three cartons, not wanting to put a limit on the amount of "comfort" that Erin needed tonight.

She'd looked up in surprise, not expecting to see Severide tonight. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and gave Severide a sheepish smile. "Hey, Kelly."

Severide moved around the counter and embraced Erin, engulfing her in an intimate hug and leaving Jay to stand there awkwardly.

"I'll give you two a minute." Jay said, taking his beer and excusing himself out onto the balcony. Severide ignored him but Erin shot him an apprehensive look.

Once Jay was out of the room, Severide took a step back, resting his hands on either side of Erin's face and brushing a kiss on her forehead.

"God, I was so worried about you. How are you? You good?" He asked, stroking the side of her face and peering into her eyes. It all felt too intimate for Erin, too soon. She pulled away from Severide, subtly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm fine, Kelly, really. You don't need to worry." She forced a smile his way. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you, lately. I just needed a little time."

Severide's brows knitted together, "Erin, you don't have to be brave around me. You can talk to me, you know that? I'm here to help."

Erin could see that his intentions were good, that his heart was in the right place. But he was being too forceful, he wanted too much from her too soon. She looked out the windows at Jay, leaning against the rails and staring out at the city skyline.

"I know." She murmured, glancing up at him. "I'll let you know when I need to talk, kay?" She smiled and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek.

He nodded, "You want me to stay over tonight? We could rent a movie and just relax." Severide offered, rubbing a thumb over Erin's knuckles.

"Jay and I actually have to go over some paperwork tonight, about the case." She frowned, rubbing her hands up and down Severide's arms. "Plus, you have a long shift ahead of you! You need your rest."

Severide couldn't understand why she was being so distant, and the fact that she seemed to have easily replaced him with Halstead caused him to clench his jaw.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you later, okay?" He assured Erin, planting a kiss on her lips and turning back the way he came.

"Ok." She grimaced, as she heard the sound of the door slam shut. Shaking her head, Erin grabbed her bowl of ice cream that had melted down halfway into a cold soup. She spooned in a mouthful as she made her way to the balcony. She knocked on the door and held up her bowl, motioning for Jay to come inside.

"Hurry up, the movie's almost on." She ordered as Jay slipped into the warmth of the apartment.

"Severide?" He asked, looking around and seeing no sign of the firefighter.

"He had to go. Early shift in the morning." She answered vaguely, switching the tv on and snuggling into a blanket.

Jay nodded his head, choosing to drop the topic based on the tone in Erin's voice. He sat down on the couch and within minutes, Erin had scooted closer into his side. Though he didn't know exactly what was happening between Erin and Severide, he was glad to have another night alone with his partner.


End file.
